fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jameson Stein
Jameson Stein is a mage of the guild Celestial Dawn who is in charge of keeping up with the guild's expenses. Due to being an accountant, Jameson is ratherly around to complete missions but usually comes around with large rewards when he has spare time. He is also the older brother of Hugh Stein and the younger brother of Elizabeth Stein. Appearance Jameson is fairly tall man with dark blonde hair that ocassionally covers his light blues. His left ear is pierced with a small silver earring given to him by his mother a few years back. His blonde hair is kept fairly long though just short enough that it isn't in violation of his dress code. Being an accountant, Jameson's attire is rather formal, usually wearing a white shirt, light gray pants, a beige vest, and a brown trenchcoat with white trimming. Personality Despite his sometimes stern facial expression, Jameson is a friendly individual with a warm personality. Never one to turn a person away, Jameson is always looking to help others which is the main reason he got into accounting, trying to help those attempting to make ends meet by putting his analytical mind to good use. His relationship with his siblings Hugh and Elizabeth is a positive one with Jameson being the counterbalance to his brothers over eagerness and his sisters bossiness. Despite their rather extreme personalities, Jameson loves his siblings deeply with the feelings being mutual between the three. Though he is rarely present, Jameson maintains a good relationship with his guildmates, once more being the voice of reason during situations when those usually in charge are unavailable. Because he is fairly close in age with Hanz and Gunz, Jameson will ocassionally provide the two with advice that they take to heart. History Being the middle child of three siblings, one would think Jameson would have been the ignored one out of his siblings but the opposite was true. Being more level headed than his brother and calmer than his sister, Jameson was the one his parents spent the most time with in the belief that his less outlandish behavior would rub off on his siblings. While the plan worked out in the long run of things, it had little effect in the siblings youth with Jameson being the failed voice of reason. After Elizabeth joined the Rune Knights, Jameson began actively learning magic in an attempt to follow his sisters footsteps though he eventually gave up the thought and followed in his parents footsteps instead becoming an accoutant. Jameson didn't fully abandon the magical world though as he eventually joined the ranks of Celestial Dawn where his money management skills come in hand with paying for the guild's expenses. Magic & Abilities Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): *'''Volley Flare: *'Fireworks:' *'Fiery Pulse:' Ice Magic '(氷の魔法, ''Kōri no Mahō): *'''Frozen Tundra: *'Icy Sculpture:' Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法, ''Rensa Mahō): Jameson uses his exceptional skill in '''Chain Magic with more creativity and flexibility than most users of the magic. Jameson has been seen weaving multiple chains beneath his opponents without them noticing and springing the trap moments later. With enough concentration he's been witnessed creating what appear to be medium sized body parts out of chains to dish out devastating blows. As usual with Chain Magic, Jameson is capable of conjuring up chains with grappling hooks allowing him to hook an opponent and toss them about, without injuring them with the hook. *'Hook Shot:' *'Chain Kick:' *'Chained Grasp:' Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Celestial Dawn